metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Items
Items are a feature present in all versions of Meteos. Their uses usually differ between assisting the person who activated it, or hampering the planet who had it launched to them. Meteos The original Meteos featured sixteen unique items for use. Though one was given to the player at the start, the Bomb, the others could be attained through fusion or unlocking them through set conditions. Even if an item isn't available for the player's use, they still could be seen in Star Trip mode, provided another planet launched the item in question at them. They could be toggled on and off, while their frequency of appearing could be set from the Options menu. Items are activated by tapping on them, with a five second countdown until activation. Tapping the item again will remove a second from the timer. Bomb Fusion Cost; None, given immediately. The Bomb is a simple item that blows up in a 5x5 area, save for the corners. It doesn't have a specific use, and can be used to destroy Meteos on the receiver's screen. However, it can also be sent to an opponent to take a bit off of an attack being sent. The Bomb is also unique in that it has a three second countdown, instead of the usual five seconds. Smart Bomb Fusion Cost; 300 Air, 300 Fire, 300 H2O, 300 Soil, 300 Iron, 300 Zap, 300 Herb, 300 Zoo, 50 Glow, 50 Dark, 1 Soul , 1 Time The Smart Bomb is a much stronger version of the Bomb that will destroy all Meteos on-screen. Though this has the practical purpose of clearing the screen before an annihilation occurs, it also can be sent to an opponent to catch them off guard, and give them a moment of vulnerability. Driller Bomb Fusion Cost; 150 Air, 200 Fire The Driller Bomb is a special bomb that, upon activation, will start to drill down to the bottom of the column it was present in. It destroys the lower-most row upon hitting the bottom. If put in a floating stack, however, the Driller Bomb will only destroy the Meteo beneath it, and won't move, making it essentially a weaker version of the Cross Bomb. Additionally, its effectiveness is varied based on the planet's gravity; it will move very quickly on Gravitas, for example. Row Bomb Fusion Cost; 111 Fire, 111 H2O, 111 Soil The Row Bomb is simply a bomb that destroys the row it is in. It has very few offensive capabilities, but in the case of a near-full screen, it can help greatly. Cross Bomb Fusion Cost; 200 Fire, 300 Zap, 5 Dark, or obtain the A Miracle Reborn ending in the Straight path of Star Trip. The Cross Bomb is a bit of an upgrade of the Driller Bomb, being functionally similar, destroying the column and row it's in. It can even be used to similar affect to that of the Driller Bomb by activating it on the bottom of the grid. X Bomb Fusion Cost; 500 Fire , 500 Soil, 5 Glow, 1 Time The X Bomb is a more offensive variant of the Cross Bomb. Though it behaves in a similar manner, the shape it destroys Meteos in an 'X' (hence the name), and is far better suited for disrupting an opponent's momentum. Rocket Fusion Cost; None, given immediately. The Rocket is a simple item that creates a five Meteo long ignition on the spot, spanning two outwards from the center. Though it's main use is launching a stack, it can also be used to help get a floating stack it's in off the screen. Super Rocket Fusion Cost; 80 Air, 80 Fire, 1111 Iron The Super Rocket is a straight upgrade of the Rocket, igniting a whole row of Meteos rather than just five. This is a very easy way to make a screen-wide stack, and is widely regarded as the best Item in the game. It also is the only way to clear a screen on Hevendor in one ignition. War Axe Fusion Cost; 500 Herb, 400 Zoo The War Axe is a flow-breaking item that swings at the grid five times, getting lower each time. These swings destroy a 1x3 area, and can make it harder to get Meteos off the screen, to an extent. Fury Hammer Fusion Cost; 500 Zap, or clear the Multi route in Star Trip for the first time. The Fury Hammer is basically an upgrade of the War Axe. It similarly swings five times at random points of the grid, getting a bit lower each time. Unlike its relative, however, the Fury Hammer destroys a 3x3 area in contrast to the War Axe's 1x3 area. Smoke Screen Fusion Cost; 200 Air, 200 H2O, or obtain over 100.000 points in the 5:00 Time War. The Smoke Screen is an item that emits plumes of smoke upon activation, obscuring the Meteos around it. Activating it on your own screen would be foolish, so it is advised to send it to an opponent instead before the timer runs out. Smoke Line Fusion Cost; 800 Air, 1000 H2O, 20 Glow, 1 Soul The Smoke Line is a direct upgrade of the Smoke Screen, sending out lines of smoke rather than covering up just one area, making it far more effective. Mini Weight Fusion Cost; None, given immediately. The Mini Weight is an item that is launched directly to opponents. Unlike most of the other items, it has no countdown timer. Rather, it must be launched to an opponent before it has an effect. When received, it will appear at the top of the screen, and slowly follow the player's stylus. After a short period, it will fall down and destroy all of the Meteos in the column below it. Heavy Weight Fusion Cost; 256 Soil, 512 Iron, 512 Herb The Heavy Weight is an upgrade of the Mini Weight. Like its smaller counterpart, it has no countdown and needs to be sent to an opponent first. However, it destroys three columns of Meteos below it instead of one. Eraser Fusion Cost; 123 Air, 123 Fire, 123 H2O, 123 Soil, 123 Iron, 123 Zap, 123 Herb, 123 Zoo, 12 Glow, 12 Dark, 1 Soul The Eraser destroys all Meteos on screen matching the type below it upon activation. While it has its usefulness in clearing the screen of a certain type of Meteo and allowing for easier matches, it can used above a Burnt Meteo to remove all of them from the screen. Because of this, it has the possibility to negate any incoming attacks if timed correctly. Speeder Lock Fusion Cost; 1024 H2O, 255 Soil, 350 Herb, 20 Dark, 1 Soul, 1 Time Probably the most bizarre item, the Speeder Lock will nullify use of the Speeder for a brief period of time when activated. This usually locks the player into the planet's natural rate, but if ignored, it can also have the unpleasant effect of keeping the victim in a sped up state for the duration of the item. Meteos Online Items return in Meteos Online, though it's unknown how they are actually activated. Note; This section is incomplete. If you know the purpose of one of these items, how to attain them, or anything else, please add it. Returning items are italicized. Bomb Fusion Cost: Unknown, if any. Behaves the same as it did in Meteos, though if it had a unique countdown timer is unknown., let alone a countdown. Ash Bomb Fusion Cost: Unknown. Blasts all burnt meteos in the same 5x5 radius, minus corners, as the Bomb. Line Bomb Fusion Cost: Unknown. Destroys a row of Meteos, just as it did in the original game. X Bomb Fusion Cost: Unknown. Destroys Meteos in an X shape. Cross Bomb Fusion Cost: Unknown. Destroys the column and row of Meteos it's in. Thunderbolt Fusion Cost: 2000 Air, 3000 Fire, 111 H2O, 2500 Soil, 3000 Iron, 3500 Zap, 111 Herb, 111 Zoo, 111 Ice, 11 Glow A unique item that destroys all the Meteos in three columns on the board, presumably randomly. Could be considered a primitive version of Tempest. Thor Hammer Fusion Cost: Unknown. Thor Hammer is simply a rename of the War Hammer from Meteos. Whether or not the item had any of it's behaviors modified is still unknown at this time. Speeder Lock Fusion Cost; 900 Air, 600 H2O, 750 Soil, 900 Iron, 450 Herb, 50 Ice Locks the Speeder in it's current state, much like it did in it's previous appearance. Eraser Fusion Cost: Unknown. The Eraser is a helpful item that, rather than removing all instances of the Meteo below it, simply removes the most common Meteo on the board. Cluster Canceller Fusion Cost: 2000 Air, 750 Fire, 2200 Soil, 1500 Iron, 2000 Zap, 2200 Herb, 3000 Ice , 30 Dark Unknown use. Smoke Fusion Cost: 2980 Air, 300 Fire, 2980 H2O, 1980 Zap, 980 Herb, 980 Zoo, 190 Ice , 98 Glow Unknown use. May behave like the Smoke Screen from Meteos. Heavy Weight Fusion Cost: Unknown. While this is a returning item, it is unknown how it behaves in Meteos Online (though it may simply follow the cursor, as last time). Spotlight Fusion Cost: 3700 Air, 3000 H2O, 350 Iron, 4500 Zap, 3600 Herb, 1500 Zoo, 3600 Ice , 180 Glow, 180 Dark Makes the visibility as if it was a spotlight, making everything but a circular part of the field visible. Moves in a random fashion. "Heavy Metal" The actual name of the item is unknown. The name used here is from the source name of the file uploaded to the wiki. '' '' Fusion Cost: 3000 Fire, 2500 Soil, 3000 Iron, 1500 Zap, 1250 Herb, 2000 Ice , 150 Dark Makes it so the surrounding Meteos are unselectable and heavy inside ignition blocks. HP Recovery Fusion Cost: 2000 Air, 1000 Fire, 2500 H2O, 2000 Soil, 1000 Iron, 1000 Zap, 1500 Herb, 1500 Zoo, 200 Ice, 90 Glow Recovers a bit of your chosen planet's health bar. In Meteos Online, your planet had a health bar that would deplete as the screen filled, instead of the usual mechanic of once the planet suffers a Planet Nova, it's game over. Field Cleaner Fusion Cost: 3333 Air, 999 Fire, 3333 H2O, 3333 Soil, 999 Iron, 3333 Zap, 999 Herb, 3333 Zoo, 999 Ice , 99 Glow, 99 Dark Clears the screen of Meteos, as the Smart Bomb did in the original game. In addition, it also removes anything that could cause visual interference. Rocket Fusion Cost: 750 Air, 300 Fire, 500 H2O, 100 Iron, 300 Herb, 300 Zap, 100 Ice , 10 Glow Presumably behaves in a similar fashion as it did in Meteos. Super Rocket Fusion Cost: Cannot be fused. Can only be won somehow. Unlike it's previous appearance (whose function has been inherited by the Ultra Rocket), the Super Rocket simply creates an ignition from the center, spanning the left or right of the board. Ultra Rocket Fusion Cost: Cannot be fused. Can only be won somehow. Behaves as the Super Rocket did in Meteos, igniting a whole row, allowing for an easy screen clear on Hevendor. Seed Pack ' Fusion Cost: Unknown. Seeds the opponent player of choice playfield with burnt meteos, maybe a primitive Sentinel. May send random meteos blocks or your chosen planet's meteos, one of these results. Also would make the soil bloom with big flowers on the opponent side, making it impossible to see the first 3 rows for a short period of time. '''Micro Flash Fusion Cost: Unknown. Makes it so your Avatar is tiny. You cannot use items while this item is in effect. Decabeam Fusion Cost: 1200 Air, 350 Soil, 1200 Zap, 2200 Herb, 550 Zoo, 1500 Ice Makes it so your Avatar becomes huge in front of your opponent's play field, making it hard for them to see their Meteos. Meteos: Disney Magic Items in this game are referred to as "Special Blocks". They can drop randomly on all modes. Wild Block When aligning blocks to ignite, this item can substitute for any type of block. Rocket Block Double tapping this block creates a three block long ignition, lifting all blocks above it or the stack it was ignited in. This produces a greater launch than normal ignitions. Replacing Block Double tapping this block changes it into a random block and replaces all blocks of a single random color into a different random color. Meteos Wars In Meteos Wars, items were replaced with a feature called "Bombs". These dropped randomly depending on the set frequency, and, upon a fresh one landing, played a special tone to alert the player of their presence. Bombs are represented as black Meteos with a white skull on them. Upon landing they will begin to flash purple, and tick down, with increasing speed. One the timer runs out, or the bomb has been moved, it will detonate. They are essentially hybrids of normal Bombs, Cross Bombs, X Bombs, and Row Bombs, along with Smoke Screens, from Meteos. Upon activation they will explode in one of four shapes; *A 5x5 area, without corners, like Bombs. *A cross shape, like Cross Bombs. *A row, like Row Bombs. *An X shape, like X Bombs. Any Meteos destroyed by the bomb, including itself, will also emit an effect before disappearing. These effects are; *Thick purple smoke that takes a short time to vanish. *A pink flash, similar to that of the Row, Cross, and X Bomb explosions. *Floating lavender skulls. *Geolytes with haloes floating away. These bombs are more obviously bent on flow disruption, due to their distracting visual effects and unpredictable patterns. Category:Gameplay